Unveiled
by I'm known as Xana
Summary: He hated the night time, it was the only time when he couldn't distract himself from the demons that hid in his mind. Warnings: Slight AU, possible ooc, minor violence


**Author's Note: I submitted another work, its shocking I know. Um so This will be short unlike last time...anyways I just wanted to place the disclaimer and any warning that may be needed for it. So uh yeah...**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Devil is a Part-Timer! well things would be different, but I don't and I'm not complaining. All characters belong to whoever owns them (I'm lazy ok?) and blah blah blah.**

 **Warnings: Possible OOC(?), slight AU, brief non-descriptive mention of physical abuse, minor violence.**

 **That's about all I can come up with to be honest..um enjoy?**

* * *

 **Unveiled**

Night was a time where all the world was safely tucked away in their bed, dreaming sweet little dreams. It was a time when they let the world continue on without them for about eight hours, oblivious to the happenings around them. Warm in their beds, safe in their homes, simply at peace with themselves and without a care to what had happened the day before. For those who were not plagued with insomnia or night terrors, it was simply another part of the daily routine.

Not all were lucky to be blessed with pleasant dreams; however, as Lucifer could attest to. The violet haired fallen angel could never seem to get a break when it came to being sleeping peacefully at night. More often than not he would find him waking up with a panicked scream and soaked in sweat, shaking in pure terror. It was becoming second nature ever since the former general had arrived on earth.

When he first arrived on earth with Olba, an Archbishop from Ente Isla, the poor teen's nightmares began. This however annoyed the man who he was staying with to no end, even though the teen had no control over the nightly torture. It had gotten to the point where the bald man had resulted in physical punishment every time the angel woke him up. That resulted in Lucifer staying up for multiple days on end, just to prevent anymore more abuse from the bishop. This resulted in the general collapsing sometimes in pure exhaustion.

That lasted up to the point where he was forced to stay with Lord Satan and fellow general, Alciel, in their home after his defeat. While he was confined to their one roomed apartment, at least he was away from the bald headed man who promised him the world. Maybe now that he was away from the Archbishop, his nightmares would subside into oblivion. Maybe he would be able to sleep peacefully now that he was back with his lord and fellow demons, where he belonged. That now that he was around people that he knew he could trust, he could finally feel protected and safe during the night.

At first, he was right in that thinking. For the first week or so, the fallen angel slept without much complication or interruption. There was not a nightmare in sight, and at first, Lucifer truly believed that he was finally over whatever plagued him at night. That he was finally going be able to live without the constant reminder of his past pain and regrets.

Then it happened again. It was out of the blue like they usually were but unlike before, he could remember every little detail. He could remember every little detail in the surrounding landscape, the blinding pain that overloaded his senses as he tried to stand. The pure terror that flooded his veins as he found himself trying to fly, to flee from the monster before him. As he tried to urge his legs to move so that he could attempt to outrun _her._ The deafening scream that filled his ears as the holy sword pierced his armor and skin. How his vision began to blur and go dark as he finally fell to the ground, watching motionlessly as _she_ walked away. He remember how he found himself mesmerized on the black feathers that slowly floated to the ground.

A terrified scream pierced the quiet night as Lucifer awoke abruptly, startling the other occupants of the small apartment. His panicked-fueled mind didn't acknowledge the other two until they were practically shaking him to snap out of his coma like state. This only caused him to tense; however, resulting in the angel struggling to get away. Trying to escape the monsters that were binding his arms, preventing him from moving or getting away. He had to get away, he had to get away now, before they killed him again, he had to-

"Lucifer!" a voice, one so familiar, one that was always calm and collected, shouted. The violet eyed teen blinked and stared at the two figures before him, with identical concerned expressions plastered on their face. He realized that he wasn't in that war torn field anymore, bleeding to death as he watched his killer walk off. He was no longer on Ente Isla surrounded by fire and the spilt blood of foes and allies.

"A-Alciel?" The teen looked at the blond with a hint of confusion on his face. It was only after a few moments of silence did he recall what had caused him to wake. His body tensed once more at the memories of his near death experience. He was about to relapse into his shock, when Lord Satan spoke up.

"Lucifer, calm down, you aren't in any form of danger, please calm down and tell me what happened." Lucifer looked at the Demon King who was crouched before him, loosely holding on the his arms. He couldn't begin to fathom why, even after betraying him, the devil still continued to care about the fallen angel. He didn't expect that the dark green haired demon was willing to forgive him so easily for attempting to betray him. Sure, the angel had been punished for his actions, but it was minimum compared to how it could've been. Why was even after the fallen angel tried to kill the devil, that said demon still cared about his wellbeing? Why did either of them give two damns on whether or not he was emotionally stable or not? He tried to kill them did they. Still. Care.

"I-" Lucifer tried to think of a way to tell the two demons of the nightmares that plagued his nights ever since he had arrived on earth. How he was afraid to tell them in fear for the repercussions of waking them. How he would sometimes close his eyes and he would be dying again or he would be falling again from Heaven. Throughout the inner conflict, tears started to stream from his tired violet eyes and silent sobs started to rack his small body.

"Satan-sama, if I may, I might know what caused Lucifer here to wake up screaming." Alciel whispered quietly to the Demon King. Crimson eyes flicked from the sobbing angel to his second in command in question. "They are called 'nightmares', they cause whoever is experiencing them to relive whatever they may be afraid of, causing distress and fear." The Demon King's eyes widened slightly before returning to the crying angel.

"Lucifer," Satan mumbled, pulling the violet haired boy into a comforting embrace, "how long have you been having nightmares?" Lucifer didn't respond, instead just grasped Satan's t-shirt and continued to sob in the devil's chest. For the first time in a long time, he felt somewhat safe from the shadows that stalked him in the night hours. He didn't have to worry about Emilia or Olba or whoever else could harm him. That would require going through Satan and Alciel first and no one would be stupid enough to do that.

As his sobs finally stopped and all he was left with was the occasional hiccup, Lucifer's mind finally cleared enough for him to coherently think. He tried to pull away from the arms that were encircling him, shielding him from the fear, only to find the grip tighten around him. Confusingly, the violet eyes teen looked up to find Satan glaring out the window, his crimson orbs reflecting an animalistic protectiveness in them. Sighing quietly to himself, Lucifer glanced over to the other general, Alciel. The blond was looking back him with slight concern. When his brown eyes locked with Lucifer's, the demon smiled , encouraging the distressed angel to explain what tormented him.

"Satan-sama," the devil blinked at the sound of his name and looked down the angel he was embracing, loosening his death grip. Lucifer distanced himself from the higher ranked demon before taking a deep breath. "I apologize for waking you and Alciel up, I will accept any punishment you deem suitable." The angel muttered, lowering his gaze to the ground in submission, waiting for the enviable blow or surge of pain.

After a few moments of uneasy silence, the angel daringly looked back up to try and understand why he wasn't in agonizing pain currently. What he saw wasn't the angered faces of the other two, but rather they were contorted into something akin to pure shock or horror. It confused him to no end, why were they not doing anything? From what he remembered during his stay with Olba- oh. He silently cursed as he remembered just _who_ taught him this instinctive fear.

"Lucifer, why are you assuming that either of us would harm you for something so...trivial such as a simple nightmare?" Alciel asked, confusion laced into his voice.

"Yeah, it's completely out of character for you to just submit to someone like that, the Lucifer I know would rather _die_ than surrender." the Demon King himself said, half to himself. The fallen angel visibly flinched at the mention of death and the thought of dying once more; memories briefly flashing in front of his eyes of that horrible day. Something snapped in the angel's mind, they needed to know, regardless of how much it destroyed his pride, he had to tell them before they unknowingly set him off.

"I-" Lucifer hesitated, "T-that's why I've been having nightmares. Ever since I- ever since I arrived on earth, I've been forced to relive, over and over-each night, the memories of _every. single. thing._ From Heaven and my fall to nearly being killed back in Ente Isla. I remember it all, I can feel every thing from back then, like I am experiencing all for the first time. Olba would punish me every time I woke him up with my screams, just enough to where it wouldn't cause any long lasting damage but enough to remind me to think twice next time. I forced myself to stay up for days on end to the point where I was pass out in exhaustion." Lucifer was crying again as he finally spilled his heart out to the only two who treated him decently.

"Shh Lucy, it's okay, he's gone now, and won't harm you anymore," Satan mumbled, embracing the crying teen once again, resting his chin on the boy's head. It didn't even occur to him that he had unconsciously called the weeping angel by his former nickname. He couldn't find himself to really care, all he was concerned about was consoling the fallen angel in his arms. He didn't care when Alciel embraced the boy from behind, completely shielding him from the outside world.

Satan and Alciel locked gazes as they embraced the weeping angel in their arms. They didn't say anything, but a silent agreement was formed in the illumination of the moonlight in that moment. An agreement to protect the broken from the nightmares to that plagued the teen's sleep nightly. To make sure that all those who had harmed the former general in the past would never have a chance to do so ever again. The devil and former second in command gave each other a nod in understanding.

Satan looked down when he felt the boy stop sobbing, and smiled warmly at the sight before him. The violet haired teen had his eyes closed, a peaceful expression plastered his face, his breathing slow and even. Carefully, the devil raised his hand and wiped the drying tears off the pale face. Glancing back at Alciel who was also looking at the dreaming angel with a small smile on his face, Satan nudged the blond carefully. Brown eyes glanced at him in question, widening in understanding with what the dark green haired man wanted.

Careful not to wake the sleeping boy, the two laid back down on their makeshift bed on the floor, still embracing the boy and subsequently each other. Neither cared about the close boundaries, demons rarely did when it came to protecting those who they deemed important. As long as the violet haired teen in the middle of the two was safe and warm, that was all that mattered.

Satan watch quietly as Alciel's brown eyes started droop from the lull of the boy's peaceful breathing, before closing, joining the angel in dream land. He himself stood up for a while after the blond fell asleep, watching protectively over the two sleeping men he was embracing. Something stirred in his mind at the sight of the two sleeping before him, something that had not been awoken until now. It was something primal, the animal that lived in the minds of all demons, the beast that only woke with the instinctive _need_ to protect something. The need to make sure no harm came to the two in his arms was overwhelming, indescribable.

Regardless, he slowly found himself being pulled back into the state of sleep, not that he was putting up much of a fight. With one last glance at the two, he noticed that Lucifer's peaceful face had a small smile plastered on his pale face. This reassured the devil that it was safe enough to fall asleep once more. Crimson eyes slowly drooped before finally closing finally as Satan felt Lucifer snuggle closer and Alciel drape his arm over the former. The devil's last thought before finally succumbing to sleep once more, was that he would protect his two surviving generals until his dying breath.

* * *

 **Hello again and welcome to the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. Just wanted to give a quick announcement before I dropped off the face of the planet again. Due to school being well school, I might have to take a temporary hiatus until mid to late November. I have this project that requires my attention but I promise I will get back to writing as soon as possible, and maybe I'll be in a new fandom then to cause some mayhem there. Anyways thanks for reading my story, and my rambles...**

 **Have a Nice Day/Evening/Whenever.**

 **~Xana**


End file.
